


Reassurance

by LynFraser09



Series: Nightmares [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from a nightmare, Rose finds comfort in the presence of her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> A little TenToo/Rose fluff piece! The third story in the 'Nightmare' series. All works are unconnected and can be read as a standalone piece.

Rose awoke with a start, her chest heaving up and down heavily as she came out of her nightmare. She squinted her eyes trying to make out the familiar surroundings of her bedroom and as she scanned the room her eyes ell on the still figure beside her.

 

Her heart leapt and quickly reached out to shake his shoulder. “Doctor.” She called in quiet air frantically. “Doctor!”

 

A muffled noise escaped the lips of the sleeping man and she scooted an inch closer to him, digging her nails into his arm gently and shaking him again. “Doctor!”

 

His eyes slowly fluttered open and looking over his shoulder he gave her a sleepy glare. “Rose Tyler,” His voice was scratchy with sleep. “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

Relief flooded through her at the sound of his voice and then she pouted sheepishly, cuddling up to him further. “Making sure you’re alive actually.”

 

He was instantly more awake and raising his eyebrows, he flipped over to face her, propping himself up on his elbows. “And why wouldn’t I be alive?”

 

“I dunno.” She shrugged helplessly. “You said yourself there’s never been anything like you before. You could suddenly keel over or something.”

 

“Suddenly keel over or something?” He chuckled, smiling at her fondly. “Did you by chance have a nightmare about such things?”

 

“Maybe.” She muttered.

 

He reached over to brush a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears and then rested his hand on the side of her face affectionately. “I’m perfectly healthy, Rose. There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

His brow furrowed and he pretended to look offended. “Of course I know it! I’m the Doctor! I know everything!” He grinned.

 

His grin  faltered though at the sad skepticism on her face. Using the hand that was rested on her face he drew her in for a sweet kiss. Rose grabbed onto his arm and held onto him tightly as she melted slightly into his kiss.

 

Once the kiss broke, Rose lowered her head to rest comfortably on his chest and he sunk back down onto the bed, slipping one arm protectively around her.

 

“I just can’t lose you again.” She whispered against his chest.

 

He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I’m not going anywhere Rose. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me until we both die of old age.” He teased lightly.

 

“You’re over 900 years old.” She answered back and he could feel her smirk.

 

“Well really if you want to get technical, I’m only six months old.”

 

Rose lifted her head and gazed at him in bemusement as he grinned back at her. He tapped her nose playfully and her face scrunched up in response. “You’re a naughty one Miss Tyler, robbing the cradle like so.”

 

“Oi!” She sat up and poked him in the chest. “I’m not the 900 year old alien who fell in love with a human girl.”

 

“And I’m not a little human girl who fell in love with a 900 year old alien luring said alien in with her beauty and over all fantastic nature.” He shot back.

 

Rose bit her lip, holding back the grin threatening to spread across her face and a small giggle passed her lips. The Doctor lifted his left eyebrow in question. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I’m picturing you as a little human girl.” She replied, sticking out her tongue.

 

His next question caused her to let out a rather unattractive loud laugh. “Am I a pretty little human girl?”

 

She grinned, leaning over to ruffle his already mussed up hair. “You’re very beautiful.”

 

“As I always am.” He grinned cheekily, throwing a wink at her.

 

Rose rolled her eyes and then, unable to resist the goofy grin on his face, flattened her palms against his chest and leaned down to capture his lips with hers. His arm travelled upwards so his hand rested on the back of her neck and tangling his fingers in her hair he pulled her deeper into the kiss.

 

Rose smiled allowing herself to completely get lost in the Doctor and the feel of his lips moving in perfect time with hers.

 

When he first arrived it took a little bit longer than either of them would have liked for her to adjust to the weirdness and eccentricity of the situation. He looked, sounded, and acted like _the_ Doctor but she knew the real Doctor was still out there in the real universe, alone. But this Doctor was understanding and patient and waited until she was ready for him. Rose was surprised how quickly she fell for this doctor. He was everything the old doctor was and more and _human_. Part human anyway. He always reminded her how Time Lord he was. If not with words than by his actions, though the Tyler women (that being herself and her mom of course) mellowed out his ego somewhat.

 

And ever since the day that Rose finally admitted her love for him and only him, the two had been nearly inseparable. Rose loved kissing the life out of him and he didn’t seem to complain, in fact he’d return it with just as much fervor so they ended up kissing the life out of each other.

 

If you had talked to Rose a year ago she would have told you she would do anything to get out of that parallel world. Now nothing and no one could get her to leave. She was with _her_ Doctor and that is all she could ever hope for.

 

Their kiss broke eventually but they still remained close, their foreheads nearly touching and their breaths intermingling in the small gap between their mouths. The Doctor ran his fingers gently through her slightly wavy hair and her eyes fluttered open where she met his content but sleepy gaze.

 

She smiled warmly, pecked his lips quickly and then settled her head back down on his chest, humming in contentment as he continued to stroke his fingers through her hair.

 

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his single heart beating, a little bit faster than usual because of their kiss, and drew comfort from it. She found herself growing a little bit sleepy as his gentle motions, his slowing heart rate, and his deep even breathing continued.

 

His hand stilled on the back of her neck after a few minutes, his heart rate was normal again and she felt his breath ghosting across the top of her head.

 

“I love you.” She whispered into the material of his pajamas even though she was sure he was asleep.

 

It surprised her when his arm tightened around her and his nose gently nuzzled her hair. “I love you too.” He whispered back.

 

She smiled and cuddled into his chest. Her nightmare was long forgotten as she relished in the warmth and comfort of the man she loved.

 

 

 


End file.
